Sweet Revenge
by GirlUDoNotKnow
Summary: Bella Swan is best friends with Alice Cullen. no Surprise Alice along with the Cullen Gang are at Julliard taking classes. When bella was little she was bullied by the gang except Alice. Now she is taking the risk to go to Julliard & pursue her dream.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Past and Julliard

**MYSPACE (AliceTheShopper) is ONLINE**

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ hey Alice i have to talk too u!_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ What about?_

**_Bella*Swan: _**_well Alice u know how when we were little we kept on telling each other that _

_ when we grow older we'll go to Julliard? and ur in Julliard....  
_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ Yup why?_

**_Bella*Swan:_ **_Well…_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ "Well" what?_

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ I'm going to register this Summer!_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ OMG! r u serious?_

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ Lol yeah I asked my dad and he said yes! I can't wait to see u!_

_**AliceTheShopper:**__ OMG! I can't wait either but….._

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ But what? _

**_AliceTheShopper: _**_But my brothers and sister are going to this school 2 remember?_

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ Oh well…. They won't recognize me….they haven't seen me! I was what 12? _

_-the last time they saw me oh and just in case when I get there call me Bella_

_ NO NICK NAMES!PLEASE!_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ Right…. LOL so when r u coming?_

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ in a week I'll be there… hey gtg I have to make food before Alec burns _

_down the kitchen in his house! Hehe_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ Lol okay bye! Tell Alec I said "Hi"_

**_Bella*Swan:_**_ Yup will do! Bye!_

**_AliceTheShopper:_**_ BYE!_

**MYSPACE (AliceTheShopper) is OFFLINE**

I don't want to leave Alec. I feel that something will happen, "but in order to peruse my dream I have to"-Alec says, but I Can't wait to see

The Gangs faces when they relies it's me! (JULLIARD HERE I COME!) The reason I don't like the Cullen's (besides Alice) is because

they bullied me through my life well… at least till Middle School when I moved to Arizona with my mom. You see there were 5 Cullen's,

Alice (love her!), Jasper (Alice's lover), Rosalie (Jaspers Sister & Emmet's Lover),Emmet (Rosalie's Lover), and Edward (hot single jerk)

they always bullied me because well…. I never knew why…. So they where my enemies and always will be and they haven't seen me since

7th grade. They use to beat me in front of the whole school… then the beating got worse… and my lies to Charlie weren't

getting any better….so I was sent with my mother in Arizona. Now I'm living in Voltura with my boy friend Alec. I'm going to get them back once I get there

and Alice is going to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alice's call**

(*I was on my way to Julliard when Alice starts calling me*)

"Hey Alice!" I said cheerfully. "hey Bella!" she yelled loudly

"Oops sorry Bella…" she said sincerely.

"Hehe its okay Alice, so what's up?

"Oh right so you know the plan right? A girl named

Tanya will come up to you and ask you to go with her."

She said "Why should I go with her?"

I asked for the second time in a week

"Ugh I told u already! She's going to be planning to

take you to the recording station. There is where she'll ask you to

sing but when you'll sing she'll put it on

the intercom. That's when you sing and when

you finish the song YOU Say Hi to

my family!" she sounded so anxious but she

talked way to fast, but I got used

to it along time ago…

"okay Alice whatever you say… Just one problem…"

"What?" she sounded like she lost interest in the conversation

"Well Alec might be with me in the car… and in Julliard."

"OMG! I can't wait to see him! I'll have to

**grill** him you know that right?" she said

bringing back her interest in the conversation

**(People the word Grill means to ask questions aboutthe person and what's going on)**

"Yes, Alice I know. Oh and will he be able to sing with me?"

"Oh sure. Unless he gets trapped by Tanya and

her gang. They'll be drooling all over him, you know?"

"Oh they won't Alice. Trust me. Hey I'll be getting there in like 2 min.

So I'll say hi to you on the intercom Alice okay?"

I said trying to drive the stupid car

Alec probably loves more than me.

"Okay see yeah soon! Bye"

_(*About an Hour after we get there *)_

Bella! Where did you put my favorite blue shirt?"

Alec called out Whenever he plays his guitar he

always wears that shirt….. not

that's its gross or anything, because he looks hot in it!

"Um I believe I put it in the black suitcase." I stated

"Oh okay," he said sounding closer "Thanks Beautiful."

He said while spinning me around in a dip and

kissing my cheek. I loved when he did that.

Me and alec have been together for 2 years and i still don't know

how he finds out the right time to do it at!

"I love u Bella and i'll never leave matter what. Your my life and my future."

I was blush by now. "i love you too. and-" before i even finished my

sentence someone had knocked on the door.


End file.
